Retomando el vuelo
by Suki90
Summary: Estaba nerviosa… mis manos temblaban como aquella ocasión de Turín 2006; eran los mismos nervios, pero por razones diferentes. ¿Y cómo no estarlo? Cualquiera lo estaría después de haber leído semejante noticia. [Pete x Tazusa]


**Disclaimer: **Ginban Kaleidoscope no me pertenece, todos los derechos están reservados por Kaibara Rei y Hasegawa Jun.

**Aclaraciones:**

— Dialogo

— _Pensamiento_

_*_Cuando todo esté en itálico, incluso lo que viene después del guión, implica un recuerdo.

*Cuando un diálogo dentro del recuerdo esté **marcado en negro** implica un pensamiento.

*Intercalaré narrativa en primera y tercera persona. Quien ocupará la narración en primera persona será Tazusa.

* * *

**Retomando el vuelo**

_Estaba nerviosa… mis manos temblaban como aquella ocasión de Turín 2006; eran los mismos nervios, pero por razones diferentes. ¿Y cómo no estarlo? Cualquiera lo estaría después de haber leído semejante noticia._

.

.

.

— _¡NO PUEDE SER…! —gritó Tazusa de la nada, espantando a su pequeña hermana y entrenador mientras tomaba con fuerza el periódico. _

_La pequeña de cabellos cafés, un poco nerviosa intenta llamar la atención de su hermana— ¿Tazu-nee? _

— _¿Tazusa? —se sorprendió Hitomi, la ahora señora Takashima._

— _¿Q-Qué es lo que sucede, Tazusa? —preguntó el entrenador, levemente espantado por el repentino grito._

_Pero Tazusa no los escuchaba, es que simplemente la noticia la había absorbido por completo. No lo podía creer._

— _**Es imposible… **__—pensó para sus adentros con los ojos temblorosos—.__** ¡Debe ser una broma…! Se suponía que él… que Pete estaba…**_

— _¿Tazu-…? —intentó decir Takashima, pero se vio interrumpido por la muchacha de 17 años que estampó el periódico en la mesa._

— _¡IRÉ A CANADÁ…! —y dicho esto salió corriendo de la cocina con dirección a su habitación, no tenía tiempo qué perder._

_El silencio reinó durante algunos segundos en la mesa, no sabiendo bien cómo reaccionar ante aquella declaración. _

_¿A dónde había dicho que quería ir…?_

— _¿Dijo Canadá? —preguntó Takashima._

_Tanto la pequeña como la señora de la casa asintieron y respondieron al unísono— Canadá…_

_Los tres se miraron el uno al otro antes de posar su mirada sobre el arrugado papel que la patinadora japonesa dejó sobre la mesa antes de irse rápidamente a su recamara. Era claro cuál era el artículo que la jovencita estaba leyendo, el titular lo hacía obvio:_

_**¡EL PILOTO MILAGROSO!**_

_**Pete Pumps, quien sufrió un terrible accidente hace apenas un año, despierta de un profundo coma.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_Y ahora heme aquí, en un avión con destino a Canadá. Tenía la firme intención de hacer este viaje sola, pero… al final el entrenador terminó por acompañarme. Le repetí muchas veces que no tenía por qué hacerlo, ya que no era de su incumbencia; pero todo lo que le decía parecía no surtir efecto, me dijo mil y un veces que la única forma en la que me dejaría hacer este viaje tan repentino es que él viniera conmigo. Y aunemos el hecho que me restregó en la cara mi leve problema con el idioma inglés._

_Por lo que al final no tuve más opción que rendirme y hacerle caso. _

_Ya casi se completa el vuelo, falta una hora para llegar a nuestro destino. Si antes estaba nerviosa, ahora lo estoy mucho más. Estos nervios no se pueden comparar con los de algún torneo o competición oficial; no, esto era mucho más asfixiante. _

_Si pongo mi mano sobre mi pecho puedo sentir el rápido y fuerte latir de mi corazón. Estoy muy ansiosa, pero…_

— _Necesito verlo —_pensó_—. ¡Tengo que cerciorarme de que Pete…!_

* * *

Finalmente el avión aterrizó, habían llegado a su destino: Montreal, Canadá.

Sería una enorme y garrafal mentira, si se dijera que Tazusa apenas comenzó a sentir los nervios y los enorme retortijones en su estomago una vez que el avión se detuvo, ya que era bastante obvio que Sakurano ya se sentía así desde un inicio.

Sin embargo aquella sensación había aumentado, podía sentir cómo su cuerpo temblaba con rapidez y no era debido a la fresca temperatura del país, sino por el motivo principal que la había traído a ese lugar.

— _Tranquila Tazusa… si dejas que te ganen los nervios más de la cuenta no sabrás bien qué hacer —_se repitió mentalmente—_. Mantén la cabeza fría._

Takashima y Tazusa abandonaron el avión y se dirigieron al aeropuerto a recoger sus cosas. Una vez que sus maletas estuvieran en sus manos se encaminaron hacia la salida de este. Primero tenían que llegar al hotel en donde se hospedarían, o al menos esa era la recomendación del entrenador. Sabía que su patinadora estaba muy ansiosa por una situación que desconocía, pero lo mejor era ir paso a paso, aunque esto a la japonesa no le gustara.

Habiendo logrado llamar la atención de uno de los taxis, subieron su equipaje en la cajuela y se fueron directo al hotel.

Tazusa, quien no había dicho ni una sola palabra en el camino, miró por la ventana y no pudo evitar sentir un leve salto de su corazón— _Finalmente estoy aquí, en la nación que te vio nacer… —_el rostro de un apuesto joven de 16 años, rubio y de ojos azules apareció en su mente—. _¡Estoy en tu país, Pete!_

Sin haberse dado cuenta, Tazusa tenía una enorme sonrisa en sus labios, una que no se podía ocultar. Y claro que aquel gesto no pasó desapercibido por el entrenador, quien la observaba detenidamente de manera sigilosa.

Habiendo pasado unos cuantos minutos, tras llegar al hotel y de haber acomodado su equipaje, la adolescente nipona salió disparada hacia la entrada del edificio para así poder iniciar con su misión:

**Encontrar a Pete Pumps.**

A simple vista no era una misión tan complicada, tan sólo tenían que ir a cada hospital a preguntar por el paciente. Nada difícil… considerando que era obvio que no habría tan sólo un centro médico en la ciudad, añadiendo que podían tardar en atenderlos por la cuestión del idioma… ya saben, tener que hablar con lentitud y pedirles que no hablasen tan rápido.

Ah, pequeñeces…

— _Por supuesto, pequeñeces que me retrasarán… —_pensó para sí la atleta. En sus ojos se pudo ver la melancolía que sentía en esos momentos pero de la nada se dio unos cuantos golpes en la cara para animarse—. Bien, no hay tiempo que perder…

Detrás de ella, el entrenador decide tomar la palabra— ¿Estás lista, Tazusa?

— Si —respondió con firmeza.

— De acuerdo, entonces… andando.

* * *

Desde que iniciaron su búsqueda habían pasado ya cuando menos unas tres horas y apenas habían podido visitar dos de los centros médicos. En ambos hospitales preguntaron por el paciente Pete Pumps, pero las recepcionistas les dijeron exactamente lo mismo "No hay ningún paciente con ese nombre".

Tazusa sabía que no lo iba a encontrar a la primera, pero el oír eso dos veces seguidas la desanimó un poco.

¡Pero no podía darse por vencida! Tenía que encontrarlo… Dios les había dado una segunda oportunidad de poder estar juntos…así que debía aprovecharla y encontrar a aquel tonto piloto acrobático y decirle unas cuantas cosas por haberla dejado sola creyéndolo muerto.

— ¿Tazusa? Tazusa —repitió el entrenador, llamando finalmente la atención de la jove.

— Ah, lo siento entrenador… ¿Qué decías?

Con un leve suspiro, el adulto repite lo que había dicho— Te comentaba que si no querías parar a comer un poco antes de continuar con tu exhaustiva búsqueda —comentó señalando un pequeño local en donde podrían descansar.

— O-Oh, si… supongo —accedió la joven, recordando al fin que no había probado bocado desde que llegó.

— Dime Tazusa… —comenzó Takashima mientras tomaba asiento y esperaba a que alguien los atendiera—. ¿Quién es ese tal Pete Pumps?

Poniéndose levemente roja, Tazusa desvía la mirada— Eso no es de tu incumbencia.

— Claro que lo es, ya que soy yo quien ha tenido que preguntar por el chico y traducirte lo que las amables enfermeras han dicho —respondió mientras cerraba los ojos.

_¡Demonios, dio en el clavo...!_

Tazusa sabía que si lo ponía así era verdad, prácticamente lo había involucrado, por lo que ahora el asunto le concernía. Sin embargo…— Es… un amigo mío, que quiero mucho…

— Oh, ¿y cómo conociste a este querido amigo tuyo? Es canadiense cierto —comentó él, tomando el vaso de agua que la camarera finalmente les había traído—. Oh, excuse me can you bring me some coffe?

— Sure! Black?

— Yes, please.

La camarera anotó la pequeña orden de Takashima y después se dirigió a Tazusa— What about you miss?

— A-Ah… E-Eh…

— She'll ask for a lemonate, miss.

— Oh, ok! Allow me a moment and I'll bring your order! —dijo la señorita antes de retirarse.

Viendo cómo la camarera se retiraba para traer su orden, los japoneses regresaron a su plática— ¿Y bien Tazusa? — volvió a preguntar.

— Es… complicado —respondió ella, volviendo a desviar la mirada, pero sabía que eso no convencería mucho a su entrenador, por lo que recordando lo que alguna vez Pete le comentó sobre su familia…—. Lo conocí hace años. Si es canadiense pero vivió por un tiempo Japón debido al trabajo de su padre.

Viéndose un poco más tranquilo, Takashima prosiguió con la plática— Oh, interesante, ¿entonces el chico habla japonés?

— Sí, a pesar de haber pasado poco tiempo en Japón habla muy fluido el idioma —respondió ella con cierto orgullo, algo que el entrenador pudo notar—. Pero regresó hace mucho aquí a Canadá, aunque seguíamos en contacto por medio de correos y cartas… Ya sabes, una amistad a distancia… —expresó ella, sintiéndose levemente aliviada de que Takashima estuviese creyendo su leve mentira blanca.

— Ya veo… —dijo él—. Bueno, por lo menos ahora sé por qué te alteraste tanto y decidiste venir de la nada al otro lado del mundo —expresó él—. Había oído de este chico hacía casi un año, pero no le presté tanta atención hasta ahora.

— Me imagino —fue lo único que susurró Tazusa antes de ver a la camarera llevar sus órdenes a la mesa. Una vez dejado sus bebidas se retiró—. Th-Thank you…! alcanzó a decir, la camarera sólo le sonrió y siguió con su trabajo.

Habiendo tomado un sorbo de su café, Takashima toma la palabra— Bueno Tazusa, una vez que terminemos las bebidas continuaremos buscando a tu amigo, ¿te parece? —le sonrió.

Con una cálida sonrisa, la japonesa le responde— Si, gracias…

Después de eso platicaron de muchas otras cosas más, dejando finalmente el tema de Pete de lado, para alivio de Tazusa. Le agradaba que al entrenador le interesara conocer al muchacho pero… por ahora lo único que ella quería era encontrarlo, ya después de verlo y de deshacerse de esas enormes ansias que tenía… le contaría sobre él… y sobre por qué era tan importante para ella.

Pasaron las horas y ya comenzaba a hacerse de noche. Habían revisado otros dos hospitales, uno pequeño y otro más grande, y les habían dicho exactamente lo mismo que los anteriores. Pete no se encontraba ahí, lo que volvía a desanimar levemente a Tazusa.

Finalmente el sol había caído, lo que significaba que era hora de regresar al hotel, ya que para estas horas, el horario de visitas en los hospitales seguramente ya habrían terminado. Tazusa se rehusaba a regresar, quería seguir buscando a Pete, necesitaba encontrarlo…

Pero sus piernas no daban más y necesitaba descansar, el vuelo de más de 14 horas estaba cobrando factura.

— Regresemos Tazusa, continuaremos mañana —sugirió Takashima.

Resignada y sin poder hacer mucho, Tazusa suspiró— Está bien, de acuerdo.

Y dicho aquello, retornaron al hotel.

* * *

Al día siguiente, Tazusa se había levantado extremadamente temprano. Se alistó tan rápido que el entrenador ni siquiera pudo medir el tiempo. En esta ocasión Tazusa iba un poco más cómoda, llevaba unos pantalones sencillos, unos tenis blancos, una blusa rosa y un suéter café.

Estaba decidida, el día de hoy encontraría a Pete. No importaba cuántos hospitales faltaran, los visitaría a todos si era necesario.

— Bueno Tazusa, te tengo una buena y mala noticia.

— ¿Cuál es la buena? —preguntó la jovencita.

Mostrándole el mapa, Yuji Takashima señala un punto en especifico— La buena noticia, es que sólo queda un hospital más por visitar —esto logró sacar una sonrisa del rostro de la japonesa—. La mala… noticia es que tendré que dejarte sola.

— ¿Q-Qué? ¿Po-Por qué…? —preguntó asombrada.

Con tristeza, el entrenador le explica el por qué— No sé realmente cuál sea la razón, pero la federación quiere hablar conmigo de forma inmediata y personal, por lo que es imperativo que vuelva a Japón en el siguiente vuelo, que es hoy en la noche —le dijo.

— ¿En qué momento…?

— En la madrugada, tú estabas plácidamente dormida por lo que no escuchaste el teléfono.

Levemente decaída, Tazusa no puede evitar comprender— Entiendo… Así que por eso salías con tu maleta…

— Tazusa, me preocupa que te quedes tu sola en un país extraño… Por favor, ven conmigo… —le pidió, tomándola de los hombros—. Volveremos cuando nos hayamos librado de las obligaciones de la federación.

— No puedo entrenador… —le respondió ella, tomando una de las manos de Takashima—. Tengo que quedarme y ver a Pete… ¡Necesito saber que está bien…!

— Pero Tazusa…

Con una enorme sonrisa, la joven se aleja del agarre de su entrenador— No te preocupes, aunque no lo parezca, puedo valerme por mi misma en este país… ¡El inglés no será un problema! ¿Recuerdas que una vez saqué la calificación máxima? —le preguntó mientras le apuntaba con el dedo.

— Sí, recuerdo esa gran y única vez… —responde, recordando esa increíble nota—. Pero las demás….

— ¡Calla, no tienes por qué recordar las demás! ¡Con una es suficiente! —le grita molesta, asustando a Takashima—. El punto es, que si me esfuerzo puedo lograr lo que me propongo. Así que no te preocupes…

Ante esas palabras, el Takashima no pudo hacer más que sonreír. Era cierto, esta niña podía hacer lo que se propusiera, aunque batallara en algún momento sabría cómo salir adelante. Pero aunque se sintiera más seguro ahora, aún le dolía tener que dejarla sola.

— Tengo que estar en el aeropuerto en una hora, pero aún así puedo acompañarte hacia el hospital para que no llegues sola —le comentó el japonés, logrando así sacar una sonrisa de los labios de su patinadora.

_Así pues, el entrenador llamó a un taxi para que viniera a recogernos. Con esta nueva noticia, el nervio había vuelto a mí. Me quedaría sola en un país lejano. No me malentiendan, lo que dije era verdad… pero aún así no puedo evitar sentir mariposas en el estomago por los nervios. _

_Y mientras estaba perdida en mis pensamientos el taxi llegó. No sé cuántos minutos pasaron pero para mí fue una milésima de segundo._

_Pasaron alrededor de 20 minutos desde que salimos del hotel y finalmente estábamos viendo el último hospital de la ciudad de Montreal._

— _Dios, por favor… déjame ver a Pete… —_rogó Tazusa momentos antes de que el taxi se estacionara.

Finalmente, Tazusa sale del taxi y mira el enorme hospital frente al que está parada. Parecía que era el mejor de todos ya que se veía que le habían invertido muchísimo.

— Tazusa… —llamó el entrenador, captando la atención de Sakurano—. Hasta aquí puedo acompañarte linda, espero… que tu amigo esté en este hospital.

Tazusa sonríe y asiente— Yo también lo espero, muchas gracias entrenador…

— Ah, cómo detesto tener que dejarte sola…

— ¡No se preocupe, estaré bien! —expresó ella— Lo he escuchado hablar y he ido anotando lo que pudiera llegar a serme de utilidad —alza su mano y le muestra a su entrenador la señal de la victoria—. Confíe en mí, ¿de acuerdo?

Con una paternal sonrisa, el entrenador sólo asiente y cierra la puerta del taxi. Baja la ventanilla y se despide— Te veo en Japón, Tazusa.

— Llámeme cuando llegue, por favor —le responde antes de verlo irse en dirección al aeropuerto, dejándola sola finalmente—. _Bien… es hora. _

_Entré con lentitud al hospital y no pude evitar asombrarme por lo lujoso que se veía, ni siquiera los hospitales más caros de Japón se veían así de cuidados. O tal vez era que se veían levemente diferentes lo que me hacía verlos con un poco más de estética. _

_En fin, son sólo detalles, vamos a lo importante._

_Me acerqué a la recepción con lentitud, preparándome mentalmente para lidiar con el bendito inglés. Por favor Dios, ayúdame a recordar lo que Pete decía cuando estaba conmigo y lo que quería decir…_

— _Um, e-excuse me…_

La enfermera que estaba en ese momento en la recepción alzó su cabeza y con una sonriente expresión le responde— Yes ma'm? How can I help you?

— Err… I-I'm loo-looking f-for a person… —dijo Tazusa con lentitud, intentando hilar correctamente la oración.

— Oh, and who would that be?

— P-Pitto, h-his name is Pitto — expresó Tazusa, rogando porque se le entendiera.

La enfermera, confundida por la pronunciación, le pregunta de nuevo— Who?

— _Ah, sabía que podría batallar con la pronunciación —_se dijo a sí misma—. _Pero vamos Tazusa, Pete te dijo cómo se escribía su nombre fuera de la pronunciación japonesa… _—pensó con cuidado. De pronto sacó un pequeño papel y una pluma y comenzó a escribir—. _Creo que era así… _Pitto…

La enfermera, no sabiendo qué más hacer tomó el papel que la japonesa le brindaba y vio lo que estaba escrito en él.

— Oh! Pete…! Now I understand! — exclamó con alegría. A pesar de que no entendió mucho, Tazusa supo que había escrito el nombre bien, y que ahora sabría a quién buscaba—. Ok dear, so which Pete are you looking for?

Y ahí estaba de nuevo, una oración ligeramente larga que no entendió muy bien. Queriendo creer que le preguntó por el apellido, Tazusa sólo supo decir lo siguiente— Pampusu…

— Pampusu?

— Yes, Pampusu…

La enfermera sonrío nerviosamente y Tazusa logró darse cuenta de que no le había entendido bien. ¡Maldita sea la pronunciación japonesa de los nombres americanos! Y lamentablemente de ese no recordaba cómo se escribía, cómo ella siempre lo pronunciaba de acuerdo a su idioma olvidó por completó cómo se escribía.

_¡Maldición! ¿Qué debo hacer…?_

Viendo que la jovencita estaba sufriendo por no saber cómo comunicarse, lo único que pudo hacer fue buscar a todos los Pete en su sistema y mostrarle la pantalla con los nombres y sus apellidos, seguramente si veía el que ella decía lo reconocería.

Para suerte de Tazusa sólo había 4 Petes, y nada más dos eran similares: Pamps y Pumps. La pregunta era… ¿Cuál de los dos era _su Pete_?

— Which?

— Err… Don't know… —respondió con nerviosismo, queriendo soltar unas leves lágrimas por no saber reconocer el apellido de su querido Pete.

La enfermera, conmovida, se levantó de su asiento — Ok… let's do this. Come — y con eso dicho la tomó de la mano, jalándola con ella hacia los pasillos del hospital.

_A decir verdad, no sabía bien a dónde me estaba llevando la señorita. Pero, por los pasillos, me imagino que me ha de llevar hacia las habitaciones de los Pete. _

_Oh, ahora entiendo, si no puedo reconocerlo por apellido, puedo reconocerlo por vista. Claro, que enfermera tan lista… aunque, por la apariencia del hospital pensé que sería muchísimo más cuidadoso con eso de dejar entrar a los visitantes, especialmente si uno de ellos acababa de salir de un coma._

_Aunque tal vez tan sólo esté exagerando y realmente sólo sea un hospital más. En fin, lo único que me importa es que Pete está aquí… o eso es lo que parece._

_Finalmente llegamos a una de las habitaciones del pasillo y con cuidado, la señorita abre la puerta y me deja ver._

— Pete Pamps… Is he your Pete? —preguntó la enfermera, Tazusa, aunque no entendió bien, sólo negó con la cabeza, ese no era su Pete. Su piloto era un chico rubio de ojos azules de 16 años, no un hombre adulto de aparentemente unos 30 años.

Habiendo entendido, la enfermera cerró la puerta con cuidado, disculpándose con el paciente y tomando de nuevo la mano de la señorita.

— Then, maybe Mr. Pumps is your Pete my dear…! Just follow me — dijo la enfermera, sonriéndole a Tazusa, acción que la japonesa regresó.

Pasearon por unos cuantos pasillos, subieron a un elevador y volvieron a entrar a los enormes pasillos. Esta zona se veía más solitaria. ¿Sería esta la sección de cuidados intensivos? No, si así fuera ni si quiera la dejarían pasar.

_No importa, a final de cuentas ni me viene ni me va qué zona sea esta, yo sólo quiero ver a Pete despierto, saber que está vivo; quiero ver sus hermosos ojos azules de nuevo y que me sonría como siempre._

_Pero, es en ese momento en el que caigo en cuenta de algo…_

_¿Y si Pete no me recuerda? ¿Y si no sabe quién soy…? ¿Q-Qué iba a hacer? ¡No había pensado siquiera en esa posibilidad!_

Por lo aterrada que estaba debido a esos pensamientos, no se dio cuenta de que ya se habían detenido. La enfermera la llamó varias veces hasta que reaccionó.

— Oh, s-sorry…

— It's ok. Let's see if this Pete is your prince deary —y habiendo dicho eso, la enfermera pide permiso para entrar y abre la puerta.

Cuando Tazusa pudo ver el interior de la habitación no pudo evitar sorprenderse. En esa habitación tan llena de cosas sobre aviones y demás se encontraban dos adultos, un hombre y una mujer de tez clara, ojos azules y cabello rubio. Ambos miraban con sorpresa y confusión a la enfermera, pero por sobre todo a la jovencita que la acompañaba.

— Nurse? — habló la bella mujer, sorprendiendo a la japonesa. Aquella dama se parecía demasiado a quien ella buscaba, tan sólo tenía facciones más delicadas.

— Good morning Mrs. How's everything? —la enfermera le preguntó.

— I-I'm fine thank you —respondió la mujer mientras intentaba averiguar quién era la jovencita que la acompañaba.

La enferma, quien sólo seguía sonriendo, se dirigió hacia Tazusa— Is he, your Pete? —le preguntó ella, finalmente haciéndose a un lado y dejando ver a la nipona al muchacho que se encontraba sentado sobre la cama con algunos vendajes, quien al igual que sus padres lo veía con duda.

En ese momento el corazón de Tazusa no pudo evitar sobresaltarse. Finalmente… por fin lo había encontrado.

_Pete… de verdad estás vivo… no es un sueño… _

Pequeñas lágrimas comenzaron a correr de los ojos de la japonesa, indicándole a la enfermera que habían dado en el blanco. Ahora se sentía un poco tonta al no haber comprendido que Pampusu era la pronunciación nipona del apellido Pumps, y que la señorita se estaba refiriendo al joven que había logrado un milagro.

Tazusa comenzó a dar leves pasos hacia donde se encontraba Pete, quien aún no decía nada, tal sólo la observaba igual que ella a él. Sakurano quería correr y lanzarse hacia él, pero su cerebro simplemente no acataba sus órdenes.

— _Pete… Pete… —_alzó su brazo con lentitud, y cuando estuvo a tan sólo unos pasos de poder alcanzar al muchacho, una mano la detuvo. Giró su rostro hacia la izquierda y es que entonces vio a la mujer de tez blanca, que ahora ella suponía era madre de su piloto.

— Wait a moment miss, who are you? And what do you want with my son? — le preguntó la mujer a Tazusa de golpe, la muchacha al estar como estaba no logró captar las simples preguntas de la señora—. What's your name? From where you come from?

La enfermera, que no se había ido de allí se acercó a la señora y le dijo con calma— Mrs. this Young girl doesn't understand you, she's japanese.

— Japanese? —preguntó el hombre de mayor edad.

La señora Pumps no comprendió bien la situación— She's from Japan?

— It seems… — dijo la enfermera.

— And what does a Japanese girl want with my son? —preguntó la señora, viendo a su hijo Pete, quien hasta ese momento había permanecido callado, pero sin dejar de ver a Tazusa, quien por cierto, estaba demasiado nerviosa.

La enfermera negó con lentitud— I don't really know Mrs. Pumps, it seems that she's a friend of his.

— That's imposible! I would know her…!

— Dear, remember that Pete went to Japan with me and studied there for a while… —interrumpió su esposo—. Maybe she's a friend he made on school there.

— I-I'm Tazusa Sakurano, Mrs. — dijo Tazusa con nerviosismo.

Una vez que la joven se presentó, la madre, quien aún dudaba de que fuera amiga de su hijo, volteo hacia Pete y le pregunto— Pete, do you know this girl? — cuestionó al muchacho.

Tazusa aguardó a que Pete dijera algo, pues no le había quitado la mirada de encima desde que llegó. Estaba muy nerviosa, quizá su peor pesadilla se estaba volviendo realidad… tal vez él no decía nada porque simplemente no la recordaba, no sabía quién era…

La había olvidado, y según Tazusa, era casi imposible que la pudiese recordar.

Pasaron unos cuantos segundos, hasta que la señora Pumps suspiró. Lo sabía, la jovencita no era conocida de su hijo.

— It seems that my son doesn't know you, Miss Sakurano—aquellas palabras, no sabía por qué, pero Tazusa las comprendió fácilmente, parecía ser que… todo era verdad—. So I'll ask you to leave this room immediately, my Pete need to rest properly so he can go home as soon as possible.

Tazusa no tuvo que comprender nada más. Sabía lo que la madre de Pete le estaba diciendo, pero… aún así, tenía que hacer un intento, así que, sin importarle nada, le habló.

— Pete… ¿Me reconoces? —comenzó a preguntarle en japonés— Vamos, soy yo… Tazusa… La chica a la que le ayudaste con el patinaje… —le dijo—. Soy tu amiga…

Le dijo con suavidad.

— A pesar de no entender lo que tu madre dijo, intuyo que lo que quiere es una prueba de que somos amigos. Estoy segura de que habrá algo que puedas decir… —prosiguió—. Pero… si de verdad no me recuerdas… entonces me iré… Así que, Pete…

Y espero. Tazusa deseaba que su querido piloto hablara, algo que la dejara tranquila, que le dijera que Pete no la había olvidado, pero cuando Pete pudo decir algo finalmente… lo único que pudo salir de su boca fue:

— No…

En ese momento, el corazón de Tazusa se rompió por completo. Ya… ya no tenía nada más que hacer ahí. Y es que realmente era un caso perdido.

_Tonta, ¿qué esperabas…? ¿Que Pete recordara todo al despertar, que no creyera que todo lo que había vivido era un sueño? Pero qué ilusa eres, Sakurano Tazusa… ¿Cómo pudiste creer algo semejante…?_

_Y… aunque ya sabía que esto podía pasar… que lo tuve en mente… no sé por qué no puedo evitar que las lágrimas sigan fluyendo por mis mejillas. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué estoy llorando frente a él? ¿Por qué no puedo retenerlas como cuando él habitaba mi cuerpo? _

_¿Por qué…?_

_¿Por qué simplemente…_

… _Dios la ilusionó y al final la dejó caer?_

Todos en la habitación veían a la chica con atención. La madre, a pesar de todo, sentía un poco de pena por la joven, el padre sentía exactamente lo mismo. A diferencia de su esposa, él si creía que Tazusa era amiga de su hijo, pero tal vez por el golpe este había perdido algunos de sus recuerdos, y esta chica se fue con ellos.

Y bueno, ni qué decir de la enfermera. La triste expresión que esta le brindaba a la japonesa no podía dejarse pasar. Se sentía mal por la joven que había viajado desde tan lejos para que al final se llevara esta sorpresa.

_Bueno… eso es todo. Me voy…_

Haciendo una leve reverencia, la joven toma el maletín que dejó caer y se da la vuelta. Se queda parada durante algunos segundos y, a pesar de no querer, gira su rostro para ver a Pete por sobre su hombro y le dedica una sonrisa melancólica— Goodbye, Pete…

El joven de mirada azulada no pudo evitar abrir los ojos con fuerza cuando vio cómo Tazusa se iba de su habitación. Quería decir algo, quería hablar, pero cómo apenas había despertado, no tenía fuerzas para ello.

Sin embargo, eso a su testaruda cabeza y corazón no les importó— N-No te vayas… —dijo con suavidad—. Ta-zusa… —dijo con debilidad.

La sorpresa que se poseyó a todos en la habitación fue inmensa, especialmente para su madre y para le enfermera que no comprendían qué estaba diciendo… pues estaba hablando en un perfecto japonés.

Sin embargo, quien se quedó de piedra no fue nadie más que la joven patinadora del país nipón. Se giró con lentitud hacia la camilla en donde el canadiense se encontraba ahora con la mano estirada y una mirada consternada. De nueva cuenta, se vio sorprendida por el gran vuelco que dio su corazón. No dijo nada, simplemente se quedó callada.

— Tazusa… no te vayas —logró decir con un poco más de estabilidad en su voz y que ahora la miraba con una débil sonrisa—. Acabas de terminar… tu ejecución… fue esplendida —continuó.

— ¿Pete…? —susurró ella, aún sin creerse que su piloto le estaba hablando.

— ¿Recuerdas que si hacías una ejecución espectacular… te recompensaría? —preguntó mientras continuaba con el brazo estirado hacia Tazusa, dejando perplejos a todos los que en esa habituación se encontraban, especialmente a su padre y a Tazusa, ya que ambos entendían japonés—. ¿Lo recuerdas, Tazusa?

Con lágrimas en los ojos, la patinadora artística no pudo más que asentir mientras se acercaba a él y lo tomaba de la mano. No podía creerlo, finalmente… podía tocarlo— ¿Cómo olvidarlo…? Fue por eso que me esforcé tanto aquella vez… —dijo ella con la voz quebrada.

— Lo sé. Aquella vez no pude recompensarte correctamente… —le dijo mientras acariciaba sin parar la mano de su querida patinadora, pudiendo finalmente sentir su calor.

No pudiendo evitar que más lágrimas salieran de sus ojos, la japonesa le pregunta— ¿Y… cómo piensas arreglarlo? —le preguntó, no importándole si alguien más los veía, para ella en ese momento sólo estaban ellos dos.

— Así… —y sin decir más, sin importarle que sus padres los vieran, la jaló hacia él y unió sus labios con los de ella, sorprendiendo así a la familia del canadiense y a la enfermera que amablemente había ayudado a Tazusa a dar con él.

Ambos se sentían ansiosos ya que por primera vez, podían sentir los cálidos labios del otro. Ninguno de los dos había experimentado algo tan agradable en sus vidas. Los belfos de ambos parecían amoldarse perfectamente, como si su destino y su misión hubiera sido la de encontrarse y unirse para así complementarse.

Pero por sobre todo, era la primera ocasión en la que sentían que su corazón saldría de su cuerpo por lo fuerte que estaba latiendo.

El contacto era sencillo e inocente, sólo estaban ahí disfrutando de la suavidad que los labios del otro les proveían a los suyos. No tenían noción de cuantos segundos habían mantenido aquel roce, pero eso poco les importaba, para ellos era una eternidad, y no querían que terminase jamás…

Más como cualquier ser humano, ambos necesitaban de oxigeno para vivir, y este lentamente los había ido abandonado a los dos, por lo que no tuvieron más opción que separarse. Sin abrir sus ojos, unieron sus frentes y se dedicaron a disfrutar la obligada distancia que habían tenido que crear. Ambos se encontraban muy cómodos al lado del otro, sentían que eso era lo correcto, que así debía haber sido desde el inicio.

Y podían continuar así por más tiempo, sin embargo…

— Pete? —preguntó la mujer de rubia cabellera, sorprendiendo a los jóvenes y haciendo que se separarán— Just what…?

— Oh, mom… Ah… how can I explain this? —se cuestionó abiertamente Pete mientras aún sostenía a Tazusa, quien había terminado sentada en la orilla de la cama, estando aún bastante sonrojada.

— Well…

— There's no really need in my opinion —dijo el padre de Pete, quien tomó de los hombros a su esposa.

— Dad… —susurró Pete.

— Pete, el cómo se hayan conocido es lo de menos. El hecho es… de que amas a esta señorita, ¿no es verdad? —le preguntó a su hijo en japonés, para que así Tazusa también pudiera entender. Las únicas que se perdían de esta conversación eran su esposa y la enfermera, la cual había decidido que era hora d retirarse.

Tras haber dicho esas palabras, ambos jóvenes no pudieron evitar mirarse y sonreírse antes de ver al canadiense mayor.

— Así es papá… —le respondió antes de mirar a Tazusa mientras apretaba su mano—. La amo con todo mi corazón… más que a nadie.

— Pete… —susurró Tazusa con alegría, su corazón gritaba de júbilo.

Con una expresión satisfecha en su rostro, el Pumps mayor toma la palabra de nuevo— Well, I'm starving! Honey, would you honor me with your company on the cafetería?

Siendo empujada por su marido, la señora no puede evitar ver hacia donde están Pete y Tazusa— B-But dear…

— Just let them be honey! —dijo él una vez que ya estaban en la puerta—. We'll be on the cafateria son! I'll leave you in good hands.

Guiñando el ojo, el Pumps menor muestra el dedo pulgar a su padre— Thanks dad! Ittadakimasu.

Habiendo regresado el gesto de su hijo, él y su esposa terminan por dejar a los jóvenes adolescentes solos finalmente en el cuarto.

Una vez habiéndose cerciorado de que estaban solos, que no había nadie tras la puerta, Tazusa se permitió finalmente lanzarse hacia los brazos de Pete y llorar con fuerza. Después de tanto tiempo podía liberarse de todo el sufrimiento que estaba comiéndola por dentro. El canadiense ni siquiera se inmuto, él sólo correspondió el abrazo con fuerza.

— Tranquila… —susurró él con ternura.

— ¡Pete, Pete, Pete…! ¡Estás vivo…! ¡De verdad estás vivo…! —expresó ella entre el llanto. Alzando— Cuando lo leí en el periódico no lo podía creer. Pensé… De verdad pensé que te había perdido aquel día…

Acariciando el hermoso cabello de la mujer que amaba, Pete asintió— Lo sé, yo sentí lo mismo… Y estoy igual de impresionado que tú —confesó—. Jamás pensé que Dios me brindaría otra oportunidad para vivir… —le dijo—. Aquel día estaba resignado a dejarte… a tener que apartarme de tu lado para siempre, corriendo el riesgo de que conocieras a alguien más… y te enamoraras —expresó con seriedad, sorprendiendo a Tazusa—. Aunque… si hubiera sido un buen hombre, que te cuidara y tratara como te mereces… no habría tenido queja alguna.

— ¿Cómo puedes creer algo así? Jamás podría haberte olvidado —prosiguió ella—. Ya que yo… no sé desde cuándo, o en qué momento… pero te amaba con todas mis fuerzas Pete. Y lo sigo haciendo… —expresó ella con ternura, acariciando la mejilla de su canadiense.

— Tazusa…

Con una cálida sonrisa, Tazusa decide expresar lo que hacía hace un año no pudo hacer— Pete… te amo.

Así de simple y de sencillo. Pete simplemente sonrió ante la declaración de la japonesa más testaruda que pudo haber conocido jamás, de la cuál terminó enamorado en menos de tres meses.

Sosteniendo las manos de su amada, el rubio ve con detenimiento a la de ojos violeta— Sé que ya lo dije, pero lo diré de nuevo… Te amo Tazusa, I love you…

— Pete… —alcanzó a susurrar Tazusa de nuevo antes de fundirse en un nuevo beso con el rubio que era considerado como el piloto de los milagros, ya que no sólo logró sobrevivir a aquel trágico accidente que lo dejó en coma por un año…

Sino que también logró derretir la máscara que la patinadora artística Sakurano Tazusa se había impuesto desde hacía mucho tiempo. Dejando que por fin la gente se embelesara con la hermosa sonrisa que la jovencita tenía para brindar. Gesto del que él era dueño ahora.

Separándose levemente de él, Tazusa le pregunta— ¿Volveremos a volar juntos…?

Con aquella cálida sonrisa que sólo a ella le mostraba, el de ojos azules le responde— Por supuesto… Retomemos el vuelo, juntos…

* * *

**Suki: **YYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY… SE TERMINÓ. Wu, cielos. Este es uno de los OS más largos que he escrito. ¡Hola gente del fandom de Ginban Kaleidoscope! ¿Cómo están? Esta es mi primera incursión al fandom de forma oficial. El anime lo conocía desde hace mucho, pero el final me dejó tan triste que no quise saber de él hasta mucho tiempo después. Lo volví a ver, y entonces recordé lo hermoso que era esta serie. Aunque el final me sigue haciendo llorar.

Se dice por ahí, son rumores obviamente, que la novela ligera acaba diferente al manga. Dicen que Pete realmente no murió, sino que está en un profundo coma. La verdad es que no se sabe nada de la novela y bien este rumor puede ser falso… Pero admitámoslo, es lo que todos queremos que suceda… ¡Vamos que Tazusa y Pete se merecen una oportunidad, digo yo!

En fin, espero que este pequeño (cofcof19hojascofcof) les haya gustado. Sin más, me despido.

.

**.**

**.**

_**Suki90, presentó.**_


End file.
